Their Fifty Shades
by DobsleyLove
Summary: AU/AH Elena Gilbert wakes up one morning to find her roommate sick begging Elena to do her interveiw with Stefan Salvatore CEO of Salvatore Clothing Inc. Elena will do anyhting to help her roommate even if it means intervew her ex-lover who broke her heart many times and sent her into a state of deep depression. How do you think this all will play out? (Whole TVD cast)
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert looked at herself through her floor length mirror she had on a black pencil skirt a little shorter than usual tucked inside she had on a tight black under shirt covered by a zebra styled blazer finally to pair it all off she walked out with her black Christian Louboutin pumps. Walking out to her 35oz Nissian Infiniti she got in taking the top down her parents were very wealthy but never spoiled her believing raising a spoiled brat will lead them to think everything will be handed to them in life. She was on her way to interveiw the handsome, smooth talking, Stefan Salvatore at Stefan Salvatore Clothing Inc. her roommate was sick sadly leaving her to interveiw the well known player of Los Angelos the thought of him made her scoff. He'd broken her heart so many times she cant count them all on her fingers, she sighed gulping down her tears she wouldnt let this man cripple her again leaving her in a deep state of depression it took alot to get her back on feet,pulling into the parking garage she left her car double locking it.

**Elena's POV**

I opened the door approaching the receptionist desk in the middle of the 50 story building "My name is Chelsea how can I help you today?" personally your a little to bubbly but okay I said in my head "Hi I'm here to interveiw Stefan Salvatore for the UCLA FD (Fashion Department)" she started typing on her computer then grabbed a visitors name tag off the hook "Put this on so that it's visible please and head through the elevator towards floor 25, there you'll come in contact with a girl named Alexia she'll show you where to go after that" I smiled "thank you" she nodded "no problem". Turning around I headed towards the elevator pressing number 25 I waited listening to the music then all of a sudden got butterflies. I put my hand on my stomach he's not worht them... not anymore.

**Stefan's POV**

That had to have been one of the most boring meetings ever and trust me I have been to alot of those I walked past the girls working on their sketches all their heads shot up suprised they watched my every move I went into my office feeling their eyes straining on my ass, I smirked I had been hit on many times girls and guys. I couldn't blame them either I was good looking had billions of dolllars but many of them women I had dated had never been "the one" that's why half the general public and my family think I'm gay. I haven't had one date in 3 years out of the 5 i've been a billionaire, the papparazzi buckled down on me after I rejected one girl on TV then boom I'm gay to everyone. I leaned back closing my eyes I put ym hands behind my head leaning back i was falling into a deep sleep "Mr. Salvatore a Elena Gilbert is here to see you she is filling in for Katherine Pierce their with the UCLA FD" "send her in please immmadiatley tell them I dont't want to be bothered" I sat up smiling Elena Gilbert we had some great memories... great sex to, everywhere we went god she was flexible and tight as fuck. I felt my dick stiffen hearing a knock outside my door it brought me out my litttle dream fixing my soon ot be hard on I sat back "Come in".

**Elena's POV**

I got out the elevator I swear there wasn't one un-attractive woman in here that's Stefan for you I approached the woman at the front desk she was clinging to some blonde man that was buff from the back he turned around and I almost jumped Lexi and Matt I didn't know that Chelsea meant Alexia as in Lexi. She and Matt had been together since freshmen year god that seems so long ago. I'm pulled from my bubbble when I hear a loud shriek and arms envelope me "Lena you look great girl" i smiled "you too Lex" she pulled back " I want you to meet my husband Matt" I gasped looking around her I saw Matt " How long have y'all been married" she smiled "2 years" I looked at Matt "Hey Matty" he blushed at the nickname I had given him " How are you Lena?" i smiled "Living" Lexi kissed Matt " Babe I got to get back to work" ; see you later Lens" I smiled " you too".

"So what's up" I groaned "Kats sick" she smirked "your back for more Salvatore Super Sperm" I gaped wide eyed at her " I dont like him anymore never again he broke my heart and healed it so many times I just can't take it anymore had me turning my own father against me just never again" I said moving my bangs out my face. She laughed picking up her phone she started talking " Elena Gilbert is here to see you she is filling in for Katherine Pierce their with the UCLA FD " she motioned me to move closer held my ear to the phone " send her in immadiatley I don't want to be bothered" she hung up. " He wants you girl" I smiled "I don't want him" she pointed to the door "you'll cave soon enough go get your man" I flipped her off turning I walked towards the door knocking, " Come in" I opened the door " Elena Gilbert" he said my name all seductive and sexy I chanted in my head 'I wasn't going to cave I wasn't going to cave' I closed the door "Stefan Salvatore" this was going to be very interesting.

**So for my first time posting something ehat dod y'all think reveiw please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks are in Italics, Enjoy :D**

**Elena's POV**

****I watched his eyes go over every curve of my body I moved back slightly feeling the door behind me he smirked walking towards me he towered me 5'5 to 6'1 I watched him dip his head into my neck I groaned god how I missed his mouth... wait I'm not supposed to cave he's broken my heart so many times, pushing him off me he chuckles "It's alright you know I like it rough" I looked at him in disgust shaking it off I sat on his couch.

"You look good" I smiled "I know" he walked to his desk sitting down "So is this a sexual prank or are you really interveiwing me?" I laughed "this is real and I told you I was never going to be yours again" he looked down "yea and how many times did you say that?". I felt my face flush looking dowm I pulled out Kat's notepad "What made you want to become an billionaire?" he sighed leaning back "Elena Gilbert" I looked at him "a real reason please" she chuckled " that is my real reason" he said fixing his smirk to a stright face staring into my eyes.

**Stefan's POV**

****God I love doing this to her getting her all flustered but she puts up hell of a fight I love it though "When we dated... the numerrous times we did you chanllenged me to a very high extent had me begging for more" she narrowed her eyes "are you lying ?" I shook my head " All the times we broke up you don't know how hurt I was it literally broke me but I didn't show it too much of a dick but now...", she held her hand up "no no no mister I'm not about to hook up with you after all the times you left me , cheated me , lied to me, broke me never again next question?".

I looked at her suprised she said that with so much confidence years ago she would have broke down crying half way through "I like the new you" she smirked " thank you it took years to build up oh and you are the creator" I smirked she looked at her notes closing her eyes I moved closer " don't" she held up her hand she slowly opened her eyes, they were glossy I knew what was coming. Those eyes took me to the first time I hurt her.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_I saw her putting her stuff in her satchel she was facing her locker "hey babe" she stifened I went behind her wrapping my arms around her waist she grasped my arms "GET THE FUCK OFF ME" I jumped back from her sudden out burst she stopped many people walking in the halway "Babe.." " DON'T YOU DARE BABE OR BABY OR SWEETHEART ME ANYMORE" by now the whole student body was watching "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME?" she smirked then more tears fell "you know damn right what you did cheating bastard" I watched her slam her locker and walk away I grabbed her arm pulling her into me she pushed off of me raising her hand she slapped me right across the face. With that she left with Katherine Caroline and Bonnie on her sides._

**_End Flashback_**

**__**" I can't do this I'm sorry " she wiped under her eyes she got up I grabbed her hand she wasn't leaving again without my explanation " I really am sorry" she stopped her back to me I got up slowly walking so that my whole front side was against her back grabbing her hand in mine I laced our fingers together " look how perfectly they fit " she looked down tightening her hold on my fingers. I moved her hair out the way kissing down her neck " it's been years " kiss " you ran from me" kiss " give me another chance " kiss "please" kiss by now she had moved her hand with mine still on top to her breast I squeezed watching her slowly arch her back laying her head on my shoulder.

**Elena's POV **

****I gave in leaning my head on his shoulder letting him take control he was basically helping me masturbate by now his hand was under my skirt flicking my clit groaning I moaned out "shhhhh we don't want an audience do we" I could basically hear his smirk I he pulled his hand out from under my skirt " your soaked " I listened to him suck on his fingers "I want a better taste " he pushed me down unzzipping my dress I was laying on his white 'L' shaped couch with him licking my wet pussy.

Groaning I smiled " god I missed this so much" I got out in between pants he smiled " watch me tear your snatch apart" I looked down watching him suck on my clit " pull those lips back" I did quickly watching my clit come up to attention he smiled swatting it with his hand I screamed feeling my orgasam send waves of pleasure through me, coming back down to Earth he handed me my panties sniffing them on the way I reached for them " I'll keep them it's okay" watching him stuff my thong in his pocket I was distracted by the tent in his pants.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched her eyes move to my pants she noticed my enlarged erection " let me take you deep " god that brought back memories she was the only girl that could take me past her choke hold, but no I was going to use that as an excuse to go on a date with me tonight. " If you go on a date with me today then you can take as deep as you want any hole" she gulped " shouldn't I be saying that" she fixed her skirt on the way up from the couch.

Grabbing her bag she looked at me " Okay 8 p.m. sharp don't be late" I smiled walking her to the door she smiled opening it I walked out behind her getting strange looks from my employees then Lexi " didn't I tell you " she said to Elena she looked at me blushing crimson, I put my arm around her waist " don't be emebarrassed you'll be mine soo enough get used to it" she pushes herself away from me giggling " your unbelievable". I watched her press the down button for the elevator it arrived with a ping " I'll see you tonigh 8 p.m." she smiled stepping in "8".

**Elena's POV**

What have I gotten myself into I leaned back against the elevator wall looking up I mumbledd " god help me ".

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two guys it did have mature content in it but that's why it's rated 'M' duhhhhhhhhh anywho I hope you guys enjoyed reveiw :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note **

**Sorry everyone for the inconvience but I pulled my hamstring and it popped off a piece of me pelvic bone so I was on bed rest = no writing but I'm better now don't worry but what you've all been waiting for, by the way since I was on bed rest I got some writing done for this story and I've started another so excited anwyway sorry this is for you beautiful people **

**Chapter Three: Date Night**

**Elena's POV**

I threw my curls over my shoulder pulling down my dress it stopped about mid- thigh pulling on my pumps looking over my make-up and perfecting my ruby red lipstick looking seductive but innocent, standing in my living room Katherine came out her room with her bra and panties and a attached garter with her boy toys on her arms they laughed their way to the kitchen. I looked at the clock 7:20 he wouldn't be here for another 40 minutes and I would have to endure their sexual activities. Groaning I slumped against the couch getting up I went to head back into my room when the doorbell rang that couldn't be Stefan he was to full of himself to be here early. Looking out the peep hole there he was in a black shirt completed with black skinny jeans tucked into his combat boots. Opening the door I smiled "you really want me back don't you" he smiled pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his I grabbed the flowers "for me?" his face straightened "no for Kat" I looked at him "your unbelievable" he smiled "you love it", walking away to put the flowers away I muttered "I do".

**Stefan's POV**

I watched her close the door and grab my hand leading her to the elevator she sighed "So where are we going?" I smiled "Cloud IX" she gasped "you treat me like a queen" I pulled her to me "you are my queen" kissing her I pulled back pulling her to my car. Opening the door for her to my SLK-Class Roadster she looked at me "thank you" I smiled going to my side of the car. Grabbing her hand I put it on the shift reversing I sped off to Cloud IX, pulling up we were confronted by paparazzi I gave the keys to the car pooler opening the door for Elena I wrapped my arm around the waist ignoring the constant questions "Mr. Salvatore who are you with tonight?" "Mr. Salvatore are you really gay?" "Mr. Salvatore what's this gorgeous beauties name?". Getting inside the restaurant I approached the front desk "Reservations for two under Salvatore" she looked up smiling "Right this way Mr. & Mrs. Salvatore" Elena clutched my arm "were not...never mind". Pulling the chair back for her I pushed her back in sitting on my seat I looked at the menu "You decided what you wanted?" she shook her head "well I already ordered for us so it doesn't matter" she smiled "you really want to be with me don't you?" I leaned across the table kissing her "Yes" she blushed at affection I had given her. We had managed to get our food and have a easy flowing conversation I felt so alive and free with her I missed that feeling so much I can't screw up on this this may be my last chance at any type of love/affection for her.

**Katherine's POV**

I sat in silence my boy toys had gone off to some other whore apparently I stared at the ceiling I heard the door open and smiled one of them had come running back I put my robe on going to see who was at the door I opened my door to see no in the living room I looked across me to see Elena's light on and cracked, I went into my room and grabbed the bat ready to kill whoever it was in my apartment slowing creaking across the floor I opened her door to see her lamp on the floor and tossed over chairs and night tables. I turned to the right and saw her up aginst the wall legs wrapped around some guys waist smilind I sat on the bed "wow gilbert first time in what 5 years" they stopped abruptly he let her down and turned around I couldn't believe it "Stefan Salvatore" he smiled "kitty kat" I smiled hugging him back pulling back it kind of drifted into an akward silence between "okay well if y'all were going to have reunion sex please be my guest not like i've never heard it before" I turned around going back into my room Stefan Salvatore haven't seen him since senior year actually on magazine covers and modeling underwear, I gotta admitt he had a body but damn his brother was so mysterious and sexy. Just thinking about him brought my sex to leak I grabbed my phone dailing those 10 digits I awaited my weekend.

**Elena's POV**

****I screamed into the pillow for what seemed to be the 9th time tongiht even though Kat had come in and made our night strange that did stop him from suprising me in the shower he fell against my back panting in my ear I felt him move his hand to my thighs I tried to clench them shut " please no I can't take anymore" but he fought his way through "yes you can and will" feverishly rubbing my clit he nipped my back and with that I arched my back and roared out my orgasam. He rolled off of me pulling me on top of him 69 we had it I burined my nose in his big balls "GODDD LENA'" I watchedd him start to thrust into my moouth feeling his cock harden and with that I popped him out he groaned "fucking tease" tonguing my hole I held on to his legs and braced myself "PLEASE YES PLEASE " for the amazang feeling and when I felt mine coming I had him all the way down my throat gagging cause I knew he loved to hear me choking on his 10 inch in length and 3 inch in width cock. We both yelled in ectasy "GOOODDD YESS".

I smiled we had sat in my bed bringing back memories of high school "you know after you I never was with anyone else" he kissed my shoulder burying his face in my hair "sorry I can't say the same... after you I reverted back to my old ways sleeping with everything with a cunt but Lexi found me and gave me hope" I frowned "what type of hope?" he rolled back on top of me "Hope for you" and with that we made love it wasn't rough but slow, sensual, passiolnate, but most of all it was Stefan Salvatore the love of my life.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed see you next Sunday :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry I could not update my brother broke my computer and we had to wait and get it fixed but all better now so yaaa I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something since I was absent and I may update my other story today sooo hope you enjoy, oh and I'd like to thank everyone for all the reveiws and new readers I won't dissapoint you.. at least I hope not :)**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Squinting my eyes I looked around the room then last night came back in clips I smiled rolling over I didn't find Stefan in bed I sat up and groaned muttering "I knew this was to good to be true" startling me I jumped when I heard his voice "What's to good to be true?" I turned to see him standing in the doorway, god he looked hot wearing only his tight fitting boxers and apron with a tray of food he came and sat down in front of me I smirked giggling. He looked at me smiling "what?" "nothing...you just look like one of those male models for a cooking commercial" he stood up and and looked at himself in the mirror "I do right...god I'm hot" I stared at him in shock he turned around and looked at me like I was crazy, "what?" I rolled my eyes "your such an ass" he took off his apron climbing into bed with me I reached for my Mocha Frapp pulling out the straw I went to lick off the whipped cream but it dripped down into the valley of my breasts, I looked up to see him staring hungrily at them. I watched him push the tray onto the floor and the contents go everywhere and with that he pounced on top of me his tongue everywhere. Heaven this was it.

**Damon's POV**

"FUCKKKKK DAMON YESSS OH GOD YESSS" I repeatly pounded into Katherine her soft ass hitting my hips as my cock pounded her soft walls I pushed her off all fours and pulled out of her she she whimpered moving her hand down to her clit, I swatted her hand away smiling "you don't get to do that" she rolled over onto her back bringing her legs up I stared up at her "eat me" and with that simple command I did kneeling in front if her sex I lightly blew air on her clit watching it twitch, "PLEASE DAMON GODD" I dabbed my tongue in and out of her slit feeling her clench my tongue every time. I withdrew and latched onto her clit sucking it in I placed my entire mouth on her hot heaven feeling her squirt fly into my mouth. "GODDDD YESS DAMONN" I moved up to lace her neck with kisses and with that I rolled off her.

We laid there for some time controlling our breathing I moved my hand into the sheets finding her hand I pulled it up to my lips kissing gently "I want it to work this time" I felt heR cuddle up into my side pulling her towards me I kissed her head this is what I've wanted Katherine Pierce in my arms when I sleep and wake, I just hope this time I don't Fuck it up I don't think she'd give it another try with me I felt her warm breath on my arm "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I chuckled "You beautiful" she rolled on top of me giggling.

* * *

**Until next time and theres gonna be a time jump I know early but they all knew each other before so let's see where a 8 month jump will take us ... oh and suggestions all ways :)**

**xoxo Taylor **


End file.
